Daqui pra frente
by mariana potter
Summary: NC17,HG,RH. Entre o ultimo cap. e o epílogo de RdM.Para se dar bem com o presente, é preciso estar em paz com o passado, ainda mais quando este deixa marcas profundas demais... Mistério e romance cercam os jovens, tornando-os refens dos próprios desejos.
1. Prefácio

Prefácio

Bom, essa história vem das mãos de uma escritora iniciante e eu realmente espero que gostem. Ela é pós RdM, o pedaçinho - nesse caso pedação! – que faltou entre o último capítulo e o epílogo do livro . Dei asas à minha imaginação e com "Daqui pra frente", eu preencho o hiato proposital da nossa querida J. K. Rowling.

A fic é HG, RHr, mas possui outros casais e personagens secundários. A história é fiel à idéia original de J. K., porém está num estilo muito mais maduro e subjetivo do que os livros. Quem se aventurar pelos próximos capítulos encontrará um misto de romance, comédia e mistério, somados ao tempero do universo sobrenatural da magia.

Peço apenas uma chance, por favor leiam e me digam o que acham! Reviews são extremamente bem-vindos!

Agradeço desde já,

Mariana Potter


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Uma brisa suave de fim de tarde adentrou pela janela, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos arrepiados. Harry abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e olhou em volta, despertando de uma soneca providencial. Havia duas semanas, hospedara-se no antigo quarto de Fred e George na Toca, a convite da carinhosa Sra. Weasley, e sua estadia estava sendo extremamente proveitosa. Jogava quadribol o dia todo com os ruivos, nadava no lago, varava a noite com os antigos amigos de Hogwarts no quarto de Rony, enfim, finalmente vivia a rotina de um adolescente normal.

Os momentos de medo, dúvida e desespero durante a guerra pareciam estar em um plano inferior de sua mente, como se ela inconscientemente se dividisse no período com os tormentos de Voldemort, e sem eles. Como se Harry habitasse dois mundos.

Apesar da merecida felicidadade, era impossível negar que ele não sentia falta de nada, ou melhor, de ninguém. _Dela_. Repentinamente, batidas incessantes na porta de carvalho retiraram-no de seus devaneios.

- Harry? – indagou a voz aflita de Hermione. Ajeitando o par de óculos redondos e piscando várias vezes para se restabelecer, o moreno respondeu aturdido:

- Entra Mione!

Ele mal terminara de falar e um furacão adentrou no recinto, seguido pelos volumosos cachos da amiga invadindo seu campo de visão.

- O que esteve fazendo? Gritamos por você por uns dez minutos! – exclamou a garota, agitada, enquanto observava sua expressão sonolenta. Aliás, ela estava bem mais agitada que o normal, pensou Harry, reparando na camisa amassada e nas bochechas coradas. Ostentando um sorrisinho maroto, ele murmurou, prendendo o riso:

- Gritaram foi? Estava dormindo Mione. Falando nisso, onde está o Rony heeein?

Hermione gaguejou com a provocação e movimentou as mãos nervosamente em volta do corpo.

- Ahm, imagino que e-ele esteja...bom, acho que ele e-está ajudando a Sra. Weasley com o jantar. Ficará pronto num gole de hidromel. Ah, e pelas barbas de Mérlin, antes que eu me esqueça, a Gina vai chegar hoje! - completou ela saindo abruptamente do quarto.

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, o estômago do bruxo deu um solavanco. Gina. O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Deus, aquele cheiro...Durante o tempo em que esteve longe, eles se afastaram muito. A busca pelas horcruxes e toda a preocupação da guerra não lhe deixaram livre para procurar pela ruiva nem um minuto, e o que sentia foi deixado de lado. Teria sido assim com ela também? Assim que os Weasleys deixaram Hogwarts, a garota foi com Gui e Fleur à França, para esfriar a cabeça dos últimos acontecimentos. Embora milagrosamente a família de ruivos não tivesse perdido nenhum dos seus no confronto, Fred foi o que chegou mais perto da morte, resistindo quando já o julgavam fora de cena devido ao estado debilitado em que se encontrava.

De qualquer forma, o pouco contato ele e a garota tiveram durante a batalha final lhe pareceu absolutamente estranho. O olhar dela, os gestos e o modo como falava eram fraternais demais, como se Gina tivesse esquecido o que havia acontecido entre eles. Não havia como ter certeza, já que Harry não conseguira enxergar o que estava oculto naqueles olhos âmbar...Será que ela havia cansado? Finalmente desistido dele, quando percebeu que por mais fortes que fossem suas esperanças, sempre haveria uma chance de tudo desmoronar?

***

- Pare com isso já! – sibilou Hermione furiosamente para um Rony risonho e provocativo. O ruivo acariciava suavemente os lábios rosados da garota e pressionava-os contra os seus toda vez que Molly virava de costas para fritar as panquecas. A morena corava e o repreendia com os olhos brilhantes de excitação quando isso acontecia: ela tentava desastrosamente não pensar na possibilidade de puxa-lo dali e voltar para o armário de vassouras, onde sabe Mérlin o que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem saído ao chamado ensurdecedor da matriarca ruiva. Ela suspirou com as lembranças calientes e a Sra. Weasley olhou-a com curiosidade.

Hermione estava prestes a balbuciar algo sem sentido em resposta à expressão da mulher quando passos apressados rangeram a escada, chamando-lhe atenção.

Todos viraram-se quando Harry adentrou na cozinha, o típico sorriso sarcástico dançando em sua face. Vestindo um casaco para proteger a pele recém-lavada do frio noturno e bagunçando os cabelos molhados, o moreno comentou humorado:

- Rony, os botões da sua camisa estão desencontrados. E Mione, acho que precisamos de um feitiço para desamarrotar roupas por aqui não?!

Molly bateu as pálpebras indagadoras para o filho e a garota, enquanto sua imaginação fluía em direção ao que acontecera entre os dois quando eles supostamente estavam desgnomizando o jardim, deixando-a entre irritada e divertida.

- Cretino, você me paga Potter! - Rony sibiliava irado.

Hermione girou os olhos, desconcertada, e fingiu prestar atenção nos pratos sendo lavados.

- Hum hum, Arthur e o restante devem estar chegando em minutos. Melhor ajeitarmos estas roupas e finalizarmos o jantar logo, hein moçinhos? – exclamou a Sra. Weasley sugestivamente.

Na pressa de correr para pegar um suéter em melhor estado, a morena ia tropeçar nos próprios cadarços se não fosse a mão ágil do ruivo segurando-a pela cintura. Os corpos de ambos eletrizaram-se com o contato, mas logo se separaram diante do olhar reprovador de Molly.

Rony e Hermione eram inegavelmente apaixonados, mas não estavam exatamente namorando, o que confirmava o popular ditado "escondido é mais gostoso". Os pais dele não hesitavam em aprova-la como nora, mas a matriarca ainda prezava toda aquela formalidade de namoro sério com direito a jantar de apresentação, mesmo num relacionamento tão óbvio como o dos dois.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos casualmente e encostou o pé direito na parede, observando os amigos, quando repentinamente dispararam dois lampejos esverdeados na lareira, seguidos por risadas e uma agitação na sala de visitas.

- Weasleys, estou de volta! – esbravejou um sorridente Arthur, ladeado por Carlinhos e uma moça alta e elegante.

- Oh Arthur, hoje você se prolongou no trabalho...demorou a beça! O ministério devia te dar uma folga agora. – suspirou Molly indignada, pulando no pescoço do marido.

- É, encontrei com aquele meu velho amigo, Obrian Tulysys, e parece que tivemos algumas _novidades indesejadas_...

O comentário do patriarca chamou a atenção de Harry, ao passo que todos os outros se mantinham distraídos. Novidades indesejadas no ministério?! Estranho, afinal, desde a morte de Voldemort nada perturbava o bem-estar do governo bruxo, pensou ele contrariado.

Orgulhosamente, Carlinhos rodeou a cintura da mulher esguia, que sorriu e se aconchegou no peitoral forte dele. Diante do olhar inquisidor de todos, o rapaz estufou o peito e exclamou:

- Família, Harry, Hermione, esta é minha namorada Marccela.

Uma série de sussuros e risinhos excitados percorreu a sala, enquanto a jovem sorria radiante. Em meio aos murmúrios de cumprimento à mulher, Hermione pôs-se a observa-la atentamente. Os cabelos cacheados batiam na cintura, como uma cascata negra, e os olhos de um azul profundo contrastavam com a pele clara. Os traços delicados e o corpo esbelto compunham um mulher realmente admirável.

Em contrapartida, Rony mirava Marccela com cara de poucos amigos, e de quando em quando olhava de relance para Harry, que mantinha uma expressão tão amigável quanto a dele. Para ambos, a jovem possuía algo suspeito nas feições angelicais, não transmitia honestidade.

No entanto, todos os outros pareciam partilhar da opinião de Hermione, e o clima desconcertado que pairava logo foi rompido com a voz maternal da Sra. Weasley:

- Ora queridos, mas vocês devem estar mortos de fome! Falta pouco para a comida ficar pronta ! Preparei panquecas de carne e tenho certeza que vocês não irão resistir!

E de fato eles não resistiriam por muito tempo. Harry aguardava o jantar ansiosamente, o aroma inebriante da sopa atingindo suas narinas, varrendo temporariamente de sua cabeça os pensamentos suspeitos a respeito de Marccela.

Rony devorava um pedaço de bolo gulosamente, e fazia uma encabulada Mione fazer caretas de irritação toda vez que o garfo dele raspava estridentemente o prato.

- Ahhh mas você viu?! Não tem jeito mesmo, nem serviram o jantar e você já está aí! – ralhava.

O Sr. Weasley contava seu dia no Ministério para uma animada Molly e Carlinhos e Marccela sussurravam baixinho.

Repentinamente, quatro batidas rápidas na porta desviaram a atenção dos presentes.

- Mas que demórra Gui! Esse malón esttá pesadón! – O sotaque inconfundível de Fleur, reclamando atrás da porta, foi o suficiente para que o coração de Harry palpitasse rápida e irregularmente. Pelos cuecões folgados de Mérlin, seria Gina? Finalmente, após duas semanas?

- Espera só mais um pouquinho amor! Sim, sim, me ajude aqui... – Gui murmurou ainda do lado de fora e a mesa encheu-se de expectativa quando Molly disparou em passinhos apressados para a entrada. Os três haviam viajado para França pouquíssimas horas após o fim da batalha, e não havia tido noticias deles até aquele tarde, quando avisaram da sua chegada iminente.

O ranger da porta se abrindo foi sucedido pela entrada da graciosa Fleur Delacour e seu marido Gui Weasley, ambos trazendo pesados malões em cada uma das mãos.

- Oh-h, finalmentte, em Toca! – a loura exclamou cansada, enquanto Gui ria e todos se levantavam para cumprimenta-los.

- Gui Weasley, você quer matar a sua mãe? Duas semanas, você está me entendendo? Duas semanas sem notícias! Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que poderia ter acontecido?

- Sinceramente, nada demais poderia ter acontecido, com a vitória do glorioso Harry Potter.

O ambiente se tornou descontraído, Arthur e Gui tentando acalmar Molly, Carlinhos apresentando Marccela para o irmão e o trio maravilha cumprimentando Fleur, muito animadamente, da parte de Rony. Porém, em questão de segundos, todos que ali estavam, a exceção de Gui e Fleur, olhavam intrigados na direção da porta, especialmente Harry. Em resposta as expressões indagadoras, o primogênito dos Weasleys exclamou:  
- Ahhh, nem se preocupem, ela já está a caminho. Tivemos um pequeno problema com as leis francesas, ai a Gininha precisou aparatar sozinha depois de nós.

- _Gininha_?! – uma voz sarcástica e melodiosa invadiu o ambiente, assim como um delicioso aroma floral vindo da entrada da Toca.

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu, _Gininha_. – provocou um risonho Gui. Harry fechou os olhos e arrepiou-se, agradecendo aos céus por sentir aquele cheiro novamente. Merlin, era maravilhoso! Ao abri-los, o moreno deparou-se com a silhueta curvilínea de Virginia Weasley irrompendo pela porta, e a imagem era estonteante. Ela carregava dois malões nas mãos firmes, assim como Gui e a esposa, e trazia um sorriso enigmático dançando na face pontilhada de sardinhas.

- Tudo bem na aparatação, mana? – O Weasley recém-chegado tinha uma expressão marota.

- Melhor impossível, irmãozinho lindo! – Com as mãos na cintura, ela lembrava perfeitamente a mãe quando estava aborrecida.

O marido de Fleur começou a fazer cosquinhas na irmã, e logo e levava todos às gargalhadas com o desespero dela, que alternava risadas e protestos.

- Pare! Pareeeeeee! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Ai! – debatia-se.

Harry deu dois tapinhas no próprio rosto para certificar-se que não estava com cara de idiota, e pôs-se a observa-la. Gina estava bronzeada, com um ótimo aspecto de saúde, os cabelos ruivos partiam-se para o lado caindo até a linha do umbigo, formando cachinhos nas pontas. O short branco e curto (meu Merlin me segura!) e a pólo rosa-bebê realçavam ainda mais o corpo delineado.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar profundo, com as íris âmbar brilhando de curiosidade. Harry suspirou pesadamente, enquanto os cabelos dela caiam no rosto num gesto sensual.

- É...eu voltei.

***

A desagradável sensação de ser puxada pelo umbigo a invadiu, mas naquelas circunstâncias, conseguir aparatar era um alívio! Após horas de discussão com a gerente do departamento de aparatação da França, Gui finalmente convencera a mulher a libera-los, ainda com a condição de que a "pequena Gininha" como dissera, aparatasse só.

Assim que o frio de uma noite na Inglaterra atingiu seus poros, Gina sorriu e tremeu com a expectativa de estar diante da Toca mais uma vez, a primeira vez desde o confronto final. Fechou e abriu os olhos para certificar-se de que não estava sonhando, e teria ficado assim, vendo sua casa e sentindo a brisa acariciar sua face tranquilamente, se não fosse o peso dos malões que carregava e a ansiedade para ver todos eles, em especial uma pessoa.

No momento em que silenciosamente abria a porta, a caçula dos Weasleys pôde capturar o final da fala do irmão mais velho:

- ...leis francesas, ai a Gininha precisou aparatar sozinha depois de nós.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas indignada, a ruiva irrompia na sala de visitas da Toca, exclamando entre divertida e sarcástica:

- Gininha?!

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu, Gininha.

Enquanto os demais riam e a observavam, Gina lançou mais um daqueles seus sorrisos misteriosos. Apesar de estar revitalizada com os dias que passara no chalé, as mudanças trazidas com a guerra ainda estavam sendo digeridas e eram recentes demais para não provocar efeito nenhum nela.

- Tudo bem na aparatação, mana? – O irmão recém-chegado demonstrava preocupação com intuito de provoca-la.

- Melhor impossível, irmãozinho lindo! – Seus olhos faiscavam de ira. Que ruivo chato!

Repetinamente, Gui atacou-a com cosquinhas, e todos se divertiram com seu desespero.

- Pare! Pareeeeeee! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Ai!

Aproveitando a distração dos presentes, a garota não resisitiu e olhou de relance para o cantinho onde estavam Rony e Hermione, identificando a silhueta de Harry. Ela estava incerta sobre o que sentir a respeito dele, mas cansada de travar uma luta interna entre a cabeça e o coração teimoso, Gina o fitou profundamente, e engoliu em seco ao encontrar o mar esmeralda que eram os olhos dele. Ela não sabia se ficava aliviada por saber que ele não havia ido embora ou se ficava nervosa por não saber como agir.

Após dois infinitos segundos, sua franja despencou na frente do rosto e ela desviou o olhar. Virando-se para ter a visão de todos, a garota exclamou em tom ansioso:

- É...eu voltei.

Simultâneo a fala, ela sentiu o impacto das próprias palavras. Virgínia Weasley _voltara_.

Enquanto Rony fazia círculos com os dedos na cintura de Hermione, que sorria docemente, Gina cumprimentava os presentes, um a um. A primeira foi Molly, que soluçava baixinho:

- Ah... Minha garotinha voltou! Que saudade da minha filha!

Após abraçar a mãe e afagar seus cabelos delicadamente, Gina se dirigiu ao pai, que revirava os olhos em direção a esposa.

- Pai! – exclamou ela contente.

- Giiina! França, uh? Que me conta de lá?

- Ah, foi realmente ótimo... – a ruiva respondeu sinceramente, enquanto cumprimentava Carlinhos.

Ele fez algum comentário que a fez rir a beça, jogando a cabeça para trás. Enquanto a garota saudava educadamente Marccela, Harry voltou sua atenção para os amigos, já que Rony lhe lançava olhares furtivos diante de sua imobilidade.

- Não sei, mas mesmo agora a casa parece estranhamente vazia... – sussurrou uma pensativa Hermione.

- Verdade! E o vazio aumenta ainda mais com essa nariguda estranha que o Carlinhos cismou em trazer! – resmungou o ruivo, fazendo uma careta em direção a Marccela.

- Ronald! Você nem conhece a mulher! Além do mais, ela parece ser uma ótima pessoa, é muito bonita inclusive.

- Nem tudo que parece, é. – comentou Harry sério.

- Harry! Você também ?! Afinal, o que há de errado com a tal Marccela?

O moreno ofegou a primeira palavra, mas a ação foi interrompida pela sua surpresa ao perceber um par de braços inesperados rodearem sua cintura e subirem para os ombros, provocando-lhe arrepios na espinha. O perfume floral era inconfundível.

- E aí Harry? - cumprimentou-o sorridente. Hm, aquele não fora exatamente um abraço fraternal, observou ele com satisfação.

- Oi, Gina. – exclamou olhando-a diretamente nas íris âmbar e sorrindo.

Enquanto a ruiva saudava o irmão sem o mesmo entusiasmo que dispensara a Harry, duas batidas graves ecoaram pela porta de entrada, acompanhadas de murmúrios e risos audíveis vindos do lado de fora. Rony disparou para atender a campainha, na esperança de que fossem os gêmeos, e abriu um largo sorriso quando suas expectativas foram correspondidas com a entrada de Fred, George, Remo e Tonks.

- Acharam que ficariam sem a gente hoje, uh?

- Pois é, aqui estamos nós Weasleys! – por sorte, os dois irmãos pareciam estar com um ótimo humor.

Carlinhos dava as boas-vindas à Ninphadora e Remo, que compunham um casal tranquilo e alegre aquela noite.

- Nossa, agora só falta Percy para completar o clã! – observou Gina, animada com a reunião familiar.

Como que por mágica, a lareira lampejou pela terceira vez naquele dia, unindo ao grupo um rapaz ruivo e baixinho, de aparência tímida e cansada: Ali estava Percy para preencher o hiato apontado por Gina.

- Ah-ah, quem é vivo sempre aparece... – comentou Fred em direção ao irmão recém-chegado, em meio aos abraços e murmúrios.

Logo, a atmosfera na sala era divertida e barulhenta, exatamente do jeito que cada um se recordava das noites na casa dos Weasleys. O cheiro da deliciosa comida de Molly atingiu-os, lembrando a todos que já se passava da hora do jantar.

- Hmmmmm...Molly, pelo visto hoje você caprichou! – Tonks exclamou farejando o ar.

- Ahhhh, há um banquete esperando por vocês! – murmurou a Sra. Weasley, satisfeita.

Involuntariamente, o estômago de Harry deu um ronco sonoro, provocando risos e provocações por parte dos gêmeos.

- Bem, então, o que estamos esperando, que Potter morra de fome? – O comentário de Gui foi a deixa para que todos se dirigissem rapidamente para a sala de estar dos Weasleys, que de repente parecia _muito _apertada.

- Que delícia! Panquecas, salsichas, batatinhas, e... muffins! – Rony parecia uma criança cujo aniversário havia chegado mais cedo.

A medida que as pessoas sentavam e começavam a comer, os ânimos se acalmavam, tornando o clima mais sossegado.

- Hm, hm, bada como um boa camida caseira! – George tentava sem sucesso pronunciar algo enquanto se empanturrava de salsichas.

Molly conversava animadamente com Marccela sobre roupas, e Carlinhos revirava os olhos a cada trinta segundos.

- ...também não sei porque, mas sempre preferi azul royal para a noite. – comentou a Sra. Weasley, no que a outra conjecturou:

- Ah, com certeza! Azul turquesa, por sua vez, só serve para encontros casuais!

- Séério?! Que interessante! – ironizou Carlinhos.

Fred e George discutiam sobre negócios com Tonks, que se deliciava com as panquecas de carne.

- Pois é, por mais incrível que pareça, as vendas aumentaram durante os dias que sucederam a guerra! – admirou-se George.

- Vai ver as pessoas querem comemorar agora que finalmente _acabou_... – assinalou Fred.

Arthur e Remo trocaram um olhar significativo diante do comentário do ruivo, o que não passou despercebido pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Hoje mesmo, Obrian Tulysys me procurou no ministério... Parece que as coisas no SPS não estão tão calmas assim, eu... – mas o Sr. Weasley percebeu o foco de Harry na conversa deles e imediatamente parou de falar, servindo-se de muffins.

O moreno fez uma nota mental para questionar Arthur depois, já que o receio já se instalara nele ao menor sinal de tumulto no governo mágico. Sentiu Rony e Hermione sussurrando ao seu lado e ouviu o cochicho da amiga:

- Depois tenho que falar algo com vocês!

A morena mantinha uma expressão séria e pensativa quando Gina deu um bocejo audível e murmurou:

- Ai, que sono! O dia foi realmente cansativo hoje... vou dormir.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas em descrença e Molly transformou seu pensamento em palavras:

- Fiiilha? Está tudo bem com você?

- Claro que sim mãe, deixe de ser boba! Eu só estou cansada.

- Cansada, você? Mas Gina você sempre pareceu estar conectada a uma tomada, e ainda são oito horas da noite!

A ruiva revirou os olhos diante do comentário de Fred, e suas pálpebras pesavam quando ela disse:

- Boa noite, vejo vocês amanhã.

Ela se afastou em passos rápidos e não demorou muito para que os presentes se dispersassem. Logo, todos já haviam abandonado a sala de jantar. Rony e Hermione haviam desaparecido, o que já dava uma boa dica do que estavam fazendo.

Harry se distraía jogando uma partida de snap explosivo com os gêmeos, o que afastava todas as preocupações da sua cabeça, inclusive o possível tumulto no ministério da Magia.

- Você é realmente muito bom Harry, mas ninguém ganha de mim. – George se gabava com um meio-sorriso de galã.

- Ficamos fera em snap na época da Umbridge... Precisávamos de muita distração pra esquecer as maluquices daquela velha rabugenta! – Fred murmurou com um semblante nostálgico.

- Nem me diga... Não devo contar mentiras. Não devo contar mentiras. Não devo contar mentiras. – O moreno se recordava do castigo que a mulher o impusera trincando os dentes de raiva. As marcas custaram a sair da sua mão.

- Não precisa mais ficar irado, Harry. Demos uma lição mais que suficiente para aquela bruxa pirada.

Agora os três sorriam com os olhos brilhando ao lembrarem-se da triunfal fuga de Fred e George.

As memórias do tempo da escola despertaram no menino-que-sobreviveu uma saudade intensa de Hogwarts... Ele sentia falta de jogar quadribol, de filar aulas com Rony, de se divertir na sala comunal, dos passeios a Hogsmead, de esbarrar com Gina todo dia nos corredores e até dos sermões de Hermione. Isso sem contar com a atmosfera misteriosa e sedutora que envolvia o castelo...

_Você já teve a sua chance de ficar na escola Potter, agora já era. _Uma vozinha irritante gritou em sua mente.

_Não!_ Outra voz rebateu._ Você sabe que pode retornar lá a hora que quiser, por Morgana!_

O baque surdo do punho fechado de George em sua cabeça arrancou Harry daquela linha de pensamentos.

- Alô, Terra chamando Harry Potter! – zombou o ruivo, no qual o moreno balançou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes.

- Nós vamos nessa, cara. – exclamou Fred.

- Quando voltam pra cá? – questionou o menino-que-sobreviveu. A companhia dos gêmeos lhe fizera bem.

- Logo, Harry. Em menos de dois dias estaremos aqui, não se livrará da gente tão fácil!

- É, queremos ver a Gininha antes que ela retorne para Hogwarts. – completou George, agora mais sério.

O moreno se despediu de cada um com um soco no ombro, e dava o primeiro passo em direção às escadas quando uma agitação vinda do corredor chamou sua atenção.

- Não! Assim alguém vai perceber Ron!

- O que que tem? Ainda não entendi porque a gente tem que fazer isso escondido... é tão gostoso!

Harry sorriu sarcasticamente, as vozes eram inconfundíveis.

- Escondido? A quem mesmo vocês acham que estão enganando? – provocou, sobressaltando-os.

Hermione corou, gaguejando algo ininteligível, e o ruivo lhe lançou um olhar furioso. O menino-que-sobreviveu gargalhou, atraindo a atenção de Arthur, Remo, Tonks e Carlinhos, que dialogavam na sala de visitas.

O trio-maravilha desejou boa noite ao grupo e cada um se dirigiu ao seu quarto, Hermione hospedada junto a caçula dos Weasleys.

O moreno tomou uma ducha e relaxou enquanto o jato morno massageava suas costas. Saiu do banheiro e praguejou baixinho quando tocou o pé molhado no chão frio. Vestindo apenas uma bermuda para dormir, ele sentiu os braços definidos e o abdômen descoberto se arrepiarem com a brisa que soprava da janela. Harry se deitou ao mesmo tempo em que o relógio marcava 10:00. Totalmente sem sono, ele fechou os olhos com força e fez o maior esforço que podia para adormecer.

_10:10_

_10:25_

_10:39_

E nada do sono chegar. Desistindo, o bruxo coçou a nuca e pôs os óculos, sentando-se na cama. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos agitados, que iam desde a suposta turbulência no misnistério e a estranha namorada de Carlinhos, Marccela, ao delicioso e conhecido aroma floral. A soneca excessiva que tirara à tarde também não o ajudava a dormir...Fez um careta da própria situação.

_Ahmmm. Quem sabe pegar água na cozinha não o ajudaria? Certos hábitos nunca morrem, _pensou com um sorriso.

Levantando-se num átimo, Harry saiu do quarto do jeito que estava e fechou a porta suavemente. Disparou pelas escadas com facilidade, um, dois, três... A o alcançar o terceiro lance de escadas, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma figura ruiva e pequena debruçada sobre o corrimão.

- Gina?! – exclamou Harry sem fôlego, o coração pulsando irregularmente devido à corrida.

A garota se virou para olha-lo por uma fração de segundo, posicionando o dedo indicador sobre a boca num pedido mudo de silêncio. Só então o bruxo percebeu que da orelha da ruiva pendia um fio cor de carne, descendo pelo andar inferior até desaparecer de vista.

Mas porque diabos Gina estaria usando orelhas extensíveis? Impulsionado pela curiosidade que o atiçava por dentro, o moreno apanhou uma pontinha do fio e a pôs na própria orelha, aproximando-se da menina.

- Mas acha mesmo que isso pode representar uma ameaça? – a voz do patriarca dos Weasleys foi ouvida claramente.

- Por enquanto não posso afirmar nada, mas é melhor que _nenhum _dos adolescentes saiba nada sobre isso Arthur. – as palavras de Remo o intrigaram, e Gina lhe lançou um olhar receoso, desfazendo a concentração absoluta em que estava.

- E McGonagall? Está a par de tudo? – questionou Tonks tranquilamente.

- Oh, está sim. Me deu até pena do estado em que ficou... A probabilidade assustaria qualquer um! – Carlinhos respondeu em um tom profundo, enquanto as perguntas ferviam na cabeça de Harry.

- É tão realmente tão sério quanto foi da primeira vez Remo? – a mulher falava apreensivamente, e Gina parecia compartilhar da tensão de Tonks.

- Todos estamos de acordo que ele não é brincadeira... – a voz de Lupin era anormalmente triste. - Amanhã faz exatamente 10 anos desde que o Sitorm aconteceu, e os estragos ainda são visíveis.

De repente a tensão que se instalara no cômodo inferior era sensitível através das orelhas extensíveis. O moreno torceu os lábios, incomodado com o silêncio. Carlinhos se pronunciou:

- Acho que tudo que podemos fazer é ficar de olhos abertos. Por mais que não saibamos com precisão o que isso tudo significa, pelo amor de Mérlin, é de _Tulysys_ que estamos falando!

Nesse instante um raio atravessou a mente de Harry Potter. Tulysys! Não fora esse o nome que o Sr. Weasley citara mais cedo, ao comentar com Remo sobre um tumulto no ministério?

"Hoje mesmo, Obrian Tulysys me procurou no ministério... Parece que as coisas no SPS não estão tão calmas assim" Sim, sim, aquelas haviam sido as palavras do patriarca!

Mas quem diabos era o tal Tulysys? E se ele era tão perigoso assim, porque havia falado com Arthur no ministério?

- A fuga dele será mantida em sigilo? – Remo questionou em voz baixa.

- Sigilo absoluto! Obrian me deixou claro que esse era um assunto restrito ao SPS. – o Sr. Weasley sentenciou.

O moreno se exasperava mais a cada segundo. Mas que confusão! Quem era quem naquela história? E esse tal de SPS? Por Mogana, onde estava Hermione quando se precisava dela? A voz de Tonks afastou seus devaneios:

- Bom, estou vendo que por enquanto é isso. Agora só nos resta esperar uma posição de McGonagall...

Fez-se ouvir um longo bocejo seguido de risadas.

- Ao que parece, encerramos nossa conversinha, não? – Carlinhos assinalou com ar maroto.

- Presumo que já podemos ir agora, sim, senhores? O sono está me consumindo! – Tonks murmurou já um pouco grogue, enquanto Gina observava Harry com cautela. Sentindo o fervor dos olhos âmbar em seu rosto, o bruxo virou-se para olha-la também, só então podendo observa-la direito. O que viu varreu temporariamente as perguntas de sua cabeça.

A caçula dos Weasleys vestia uma camisola de seda clara pouco acima dos joelhos, deixando suas pernas torneadas descobertas, e os pés tocavam o chão, descalços. A roupa tinha alças finas e um leve decote emoldurado por rendas delicadas, que se misturavam com a cascata rubra e sedosa que descia por suas costas e colo.

No rosto, aquele mesmo olhar brilhante, enigmático. O moreno mal tivera tempo de se recuperar da visão, quando o barulho da maçaneta abrindo lá embaixo os despertou para a situação em que estavam. Harry foi mais ágil e arrancou as orelhas extensíveis de ambos, subindo silenciosamente pelas escadas com Gina em seus calcanhares. Ao chegarem no último lance, ela acelerou o passo, e, na pressa, a garota tropeçou nos fios cor de carne que ele ainda carregava, agarrando-se por instinto ao braço do moreno. Este por sua vez, foi pego de surpresa e acabou caindo junto com ela, de modo que Harry ficou por cima da ruiva. Cada milímetro dos corpos se tocava, provocando pequenos choques elétricos com o contato.

_Mérlin, por que ela tinha que ser assim, tão tentadora?_ -pensou ele com indignação. Gina, assim como o bruxo, parecia não saber bem o que fazer, porém algo mais pulsava por trás daquelas íris castanhas. Medo? Desejo? Dúvida? Amor? Harry não sabia ao certo, e após poucos segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, ele posicionou as mãos ao redor dos cabelos vermelhos dela e finalmente eliminou a distância entre eles.

***

Desespero. Era o que Gina sentia ao subir as escadas da sua casa com Harry liderando o caminho, silencioso. A medida que se aproximavam do último andar, o coração da garota palpitava desenfreadamente, o medo das perguntas que ele certamente faria devorando-a por dentro.

_Não. De forma nenhuma ele saberia sequer uma palavra a mais do que foi dito lá embaixo._ _Aquilo já era demais até mesmo para ela._ Impulsionada pela força de seus pensamentos, Gina apressou consideravelmente seu caminhar sem nem mesmo olhar por onde ia. Na confusão, ela não soube exatamente como aconteceu, só sentiu os pés tropeçando em alguma coisa fina e involuntariamente segurou o braço forte de Harry, mas aquilo não pareceu ajudar, já que acabou caindo do mesmo jeito. A ruiva cerrou os olhos com o impacto do tombo, e ao abri-los, deparou-se com as íris esmeralda do bruxo a fitando de um jeito tão profundo que a deixou desconcertada.

Pelos cuecões folgados de Mérlin, o que ele queria ficando em cima dela daquele jeito? Cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo parecia um fio desencapado em contato com água, e pensar que só uma camisolinha fina a separava daquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses não ajudava em nada! Os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação. A ruiva o queria, não havia dúvidas, mas havia muito mais do que apenas sua vontade em jogo. Onde morava o seu orgulho, no lixo? Aquele tipo de situação só podia ser com ela mesmo. A indecisão a corroía tanto internamente que chegava a ser agoniante.

Como que tomando a decisão pelos dois, Harry pôs as mãos ao redor da sua cabeça firmemente, e ela fechou os olhos antes de sentir o gosto dos lábios dele sobre os seus. O primeiro contato foi macio e quente, havia um reconhecimento ali por parte de ambos.

Ele beijava carinhosamente, era terno e calmo, as bocas se redescobriam pouco a pouco... Porém, ela logo se viu desejando mais, de repente só aquilo não era suficiente para sacia-la. Seu interior explodiu em satisfação quando o moreno pediu passagem, no que Gina prontamente cedeu, as línguas se envolvendo numa dança lenta e sensual.

Ela correu as mãos sedentas para os cabelos arrepiados de Harry, fazendo leves cosquinhas na nuca dele. Que cabelos macios!

De repente, duas vozinhas começaram a brigar na cabeça da ruiva.

_Hmmm, tinha esquecido de como era bom..._

_Você não é capaz de pensar não, Gina Weasley? Sua boba apaixonada!_

_Cala a boca! Você reclama mas sabe que no fundo está adorando isso!_

_Oh, que idiota você é! Não se lembra de como ele a dispensou? Do quanto você sofreu?_

Nesse momento, Gina se afastou dele para recuperar o fôlego. Ela estava plenamente consciente da idiotice que estava fazendo, era dar um tiro no próprio pé se entregar novamente, fazendo-o crer que ele a tinha nas mãos. No entanto, seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia a nenhum comando mental, seus sentimentos ultrapassavam a razão. Harry lhe sorriu, um sorriso que chegava até o mar calmo e cristalino que eram seus olhos. Estavam prontos para recomeçar os beijos quando...

- Hum-hum – Marccela pigarreou sobressaltando-os.

- Marc-ce-la - Gina gaguejou debilmente, atônita, o rosto atingindo um tom escarlate enquanto ela levantava três segundos depois do bruxo ao seu lado.

- Hmmm Gininha, aí está a razão de ter ido "dormir" tão cedo hein?! - provocou a outra, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Harry pousou a mão sobre seu cotovelo e a olhou sugestivamente, num pedido mudo à ruiva de que ela não falasse mais nada. Ele encarou a morena friamente, sem esboçar o menor desconforto pela situação.

- Imagino que esteja aborrecido por eu ter atrapalhado, não Harry? - o sarcasmo irradiava de suas palavras enquanto seus olhos azuis os perscrutavam.

Antes do menino ofegar a primeira palavra, Gina foi mais ágil e respondeu, já recomposta:

- Na verdade, você não interrompeu nada, já estávamos de saída.

- Ah, claro, era perceptível que sim. - Marccela cruzou os braços sobre o robe e os cantos de seus lábios se recurvaram.

Na verdade, não devia ter sido uma cena lá muito decente, a ruiva pensou. Harry somente de bermuda, ela coberta apenas por aquela camisolinha fina, ambos se agarrando ao chão.

No entanto, aquilo não dizia respeito àquela mulher, não mesmo. Marccela iniciou um falatório que ela nem se deu ao trabalho de ouvir. Erguendo o queixo, Gina rumou para o seu quarto sem olhar para ninguém, seguida por Harry, que disparou em passadas rápidas e firmes para o quarto dos gêmeos, deixando uma Marccela exasperada falando sozinha no meio do corredor escuro.

A caçula dos Weasleys fechou a porta do aposento silenciosamente, temendo acordar Hermione, e deslizou por ela até encostar o bumbum no chão, as mãos tremendo e o coração pulsando aceleradamente no peito. Por Morgana, que beijo fora aquele? E o que significava tudo aquilo que ela acabara de ouvir?


End file.
